Due to the rapid progress of the computer industry, information technology is highly developed now. Additionally, network applications are full of vitality so that a great quantity of data transmission and calculation are transmitted by networks. Therefore, more computer equipment is provided for data calculation and process by way of network connections.
Because the functional requirements of the semiconductor are highly intense, the electric circuit layout of the semiconductor is more complicated and more sophisticated. The computer equipment is increasingly powerful. Powerful computer equipment with complicated and sophisticated semiconductors induces a serious problem. That is, a complicated and sophisticated semiconductor has a higher power consumption and thus severely elevates the working temperature of the computer equipment.
Normally, a higher working temperature can cause instability in a working system, and especially in computer equipment. A lower working temperature makes a computer equipment more stable. That is to say, if the working temperature of the computer equipment can be kept lower, the performance thereof is higher. Nevertheless, if the working temperature is too high, the performance and stability will decrease and the operation system may even crash, in some extreme situations.
Therefore, a heat dissipation device is very important for the computer equipment and especially to a computer server system. Because a computer server system works continuously, the heat accumulation is more severe than in normal computer equipment, e.g. a personal computer. Additionally, a computer server system normally possesses more than one computer server installed in a rack. Accordingly, the heat dissipation device of the computer server system is more serious and important.